


Stitches

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [594]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hey! Could you do a fic where Dean and Sam have a younger sister (maybe 14 or so?) and she gets hurt on a hunt and needs stitches so Cas offers to do it (he can't use his grace idk) so that Dean can help hold her down and calm her because she hates needles? Thanks!!!





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted: Dec. 17th, 2014

Sam had stayed behind to make sure that anything supernatural that might have stuck around was completely gone, while Dean and Cas took Elizabeth back to the motel in a hurry.

Cas had used up more angel mojo than he meant and was weaker than normal, he couldn’t heal the injuries that Elizabeth had sustained. So Dean kept his eyes locked on the road, driving faster than the speed limit allowed.

Elizabeth whimpered in the back, and Dean glanced at her through the rear-view mirror, seeing Cas holding onto her, while blood seeped into the bandages Dean quickly wrapped around her wound.

“You’re gonna be OK, Lizzy….” Dean said. “You’re gonna be OK.”

The Impala roared louder as Dean took off into the night.

_

When Dean drove the Impala into the lot, he parked and got Elizabeth out of the back seat, letting Cas open the door to bring them in.

“Cas, first aid kit is under the sink. Get it.” Dean said, placing Elizabeth down and slowly unraveling the bandage, inspecting the would carefully.

“Dean….it hurts.” Elizabeth whimpered.

“I know…I know.” Dean said softly. “Cas! We’re gonna have to stitch it.”

Elizabeth whimpered again, not happy with that fact, while Dean gave a soft caress to Elizabeth’s face.

“Gonna be OK, sis. We’re gonna patch you up.” Dean promised.

Cas came over with the first aid kit, and Dean reached for it.

“I’ll do it. You just keep a hold on her. She will need your comfort.” Cas said.

Dean nodded, and shifted Elizabeth around so that he was sitting on the chair, and she in his lap, pinned to his body.

“I have you, Lizzy.” Dean murmured softly. “I have ya, baby sis.”

“Not a fucking baby.” Elizabeth growled in pain, watching Cas settle down across from her, quickly sterilizing the wound. Elizabeth hissed in pain, eyeing the needle with resentment.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said, letting the curse go.

Cas got ready, and looked at Dean. Dean nodded, and Cas concentrated on Elizabeth’s wound, before he started to stitch it up.

“Fuck!” Elizabeth cried out, pulling against the restraint of Dean's arms.

“Not going anywhere. I have you, Elizabeth. I have you.” Dean said, gripping his sister tight, as she cried out in pain, breath quickening.

Cas remained silent as he patched Elizabeth up, while she whimper and shook against Dean, a few tears falling down her face.

“Fuckin’ hurts. It hurts, Dean. Make it stop. I don't like it. Make Cas stop. Don't like the needle. Dean. It hurts. Please.” Elizabeth cried, and Dean held her as close as he could.

“I’m sorry, Lizzy. it’s gonna be over soon. It will be. I promise.” Dean said softly. Elizabeth cried, unsuccessfully trying to pull away from Dean and Cas.

Cas quickly finished up, giving a fresh wrapping to the injury and Elizabeth sobbed out in relief.

“Cas, there’s some pain killers in my bag. Get them and a cup of water.” Dean said, continuing to hold his sister.

Cas nodded, and cleaned up, before he retrieved the pain killers, and some water, and Dean helped Elizabeth take them.

“Alright. You get some rest. I’m going back out for Sam. He’s probably worried sick. Cas, keep a watch on her.” Dean said, grabbing the Impala keys.

“I’m 14. I can watch myself.” Elizabeth said.

“You’re also injured and are now drugged. Cas is gonna watch you.” Dean said. “Are you OK, sis?”

Elizabeth nodded, and Dean carried her to one of the beds.

“But it’s my turn to sleep on the couch. You’re supposed to have the bed this week.” Elizabeth argued softly.

“It’s OK. I’ll sleep on the couch this time.” Dean said. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just sleep, Liz.” Dean said, brushing her hair out of her face. “Get some rest.”

Elizabeth nodded, and shut her eyes, Dean wrapping the blanket around her.

“I’ll be back with Sammy before you know it, Liz.” Dean promised, giving a soft kiss to Elizabeth’s forehead. He stood up straight and gave a nod to Cas before disappearing out the motel room door and into the night.


End file.
